The Wind Is A Whistling
by Jelinzer
Summary: A girl sits alone and talks to the wind...until a "mysterious" cat appears to keep her company...please R&R!


The wind whistled in the door.

I sat on the floor as I watched the door smack against the wall, the wind almost ripping it off its hinges. The door would never be fixed. One day the wind would blow hard enough and it would be blown away in the wind.

Most people would have hated sitting in a broken-down house with the wind ripping the air around you but I was different, I actually enjoyed it sitting there. The house had three walls, the north wall, the south wall and the east wall. The west wall had been knocked down a long time ago. All of the window glass had been knocked out of the frames and that let the wind in from all sides.

There was a funny thing about the wind though, that's why I came here, to be alone and to listen to the wind. Yes, I could listen to the wind. When I sit there, it tells me stories and brings me news. It will tell me if something bad is happening or if something bad will happen.

_No one can run with the wind. _

I am sorry to tell you that I don't just come to the old house, which I named Varjak, to listen to the wind, I don't have a choice , it's where I live. I am alone. The crazy thing is that I don't mind. Not only does the wind keep me company, but something else does too. When the wind isn't blowing I hear them better, the voices. I don't know who they belong to, maybe it's supposed to be a mystery, I don't know.

All day I sit in Varjak and I think. The wind brings me everything I need. I think about who the voices are. Then the wind starts to whistle and I listen. But then the wind stops and the voices are forever murmuring in the background, like they've forgotten I can hear them. Dear reader, this might sound strange, but sometimes I wonder if they are…cats.

_Love no one, trust no one._

What do these things mean? I wonder if I'll ever know but it's not like I even care anymore, I guess I'm used to it. It's been happening for a while now.

"Someone will come…" the wind whispered and then fell silent.

The wind did not come back. And I waited. I waited for the "someone" who was supposed to come. I had been waiting for over 2 weeks. The only time the wind came was to give me food, it never said a thing.

_And then there was nothing._

And that's exactly what there was. There was nothing. There was nothing and then there was the cat. He was small. He was black and white. And he stared at me with glowing, green eyes that sunk down into my heart and warmed it like a burning fire. There was something about him. He was special. He was special and he knew it. He knew that I knew he was special.

_All cats look gray in the dark._

And he was gone. For the first time in my life, I felt truly alone, for the voices inside my head had stopped talking. There was a random word every now and then but it was like a radio station that was on the wrong frequency. I didn't know what to do, should I leave Varjak or stay here, in my secluded thinking spot? The choice was though and I didn't have much time.

And the cat was back. He stared at me.

"What do you know?" I asked him. He just stared at me, but his eyes were blue this time. And he looked…grayer. But all cats look gray in the dark, I guess.

_Don't buy a cat in a bag. _

The wind didn't talk to me at all apart from the few, weird random quotes every now and then. This one is particularly unusually. I have as much time as I want and I am extremely bored so I am going to try to decipher it. After a half-hour of thinking, this was my best guess:

Make sure you don't buy a cat in a bag because if you do it might jump out and bite you when you are not expecting it. Also, cats don't like paper bags and plastic will smother them, so, you really shouldn't buy a cat in a bag unless you want to go the emergency room with some scars to show off afterwards…

And the wind was back.

_Be careful of dragons, they bite. _

Hmmm…dragons, yeah, ok, forget this one, I'm getting a headache.

My cat needed a name. I came up with a nice long list: Hemerdon, Walking Midnight, Burning Fire, Achra, Snowpetal, Mistoffelees…

Mistoffelees…it sounded magical, I like it. For him, at least.


End file.
